voices
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry encounters a singing master. His crush, singing away. Many singing incedients lead to a heated encounter. slightly AU-ISH. nc-17 DMHP M\M SLASH SMUTTY-SEX!
1. DUNGEON VOICES

[A\N: This is a Yaoi {MALE x MALE LOVE/SEX} with the pairing of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it is a song inspired fic., and a song fic. The song used is Gunning down romance by Savage Garden, there is use of fluff, there is smut {sex, foreplay, et'cetra.}, There is also coarse language {Swearing}. If you do not like Yaoi or any of the things listed please leave. This story will probably be a three shot, but will be combined after I'm done posting all three, or all chapters, for some time. I will probably be using a new song for each chapter. Also, I can understand your brief confusion with what your about to read, forgive the sloppy put together, please. You might also have to forgive the manic ways I have with science, hence the description usage.]

_Song lyrics [used for written and sung]_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**'Head liner text, you'll see why once you read.'**_

Chapter one:

Gunning down romance

{Light Fluff}

The halls were empty, the almost quiet halls making Harry annoyed. A gentle males voice muffled by walls entered the raven-haired boys eras, making him perk up. His footsteps stopped, the echo of them making the gentle voice barely audible to him. He stood still, listening, trying to make the words out, but to no avail only made a few of the softly sung words out. The sweet voice made him blush, a loving warmth embracing his body as he let the faint words seep into him. In deciding to follow the melody on foot, he listened, casting silencing charms in his feet, walking through the long corridors of Hogwarts. By the time Harry had reached the place the music was the loudest, the song changed to a sweet pulsing beat, and in swallowing an emotion akin to love, excitement and fear, he stared at the portrait wide open in front of him, leading to the dungeons, and steadied his breath before pursuing the melody and the owner of the voice that made him feel fuzzy. He stayed along the walls as he grew near to the point the voice emanated from, slowing easing his way along the cool corridor. He was bombarded with a sea of different shades of green, not letting the emerald room bother him too much, the lump in his throat irritating him, the fear of knowing where he was getting to him slightly as he tried to swallow, his mouth dry for some reason. His eyes flickered, darting in every direction frantically as he backed his way down a nearby staircase. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, beating rapidly as he neared a door at the end of the long staircase, the voice growing lighter and lighter, but closer. Harry held his breath as a new rhythmic melody entered his ears, almost like a lullaby. He panicked momentarily, thinking his heart beat was too loud as it pounded in his ears, his pulse presenting itself in many odd places. His finger tips throbbed, numbing at his joints, continuing un-noticed in his arms, reappearing at his neck, again disappearing then feeling it on his inner thighs, only to fade away to the next spot. It seemed with each thump of his heart that made his life's liquid¹ course through his veins. He decided that could not be his heart beating audibly to anyone else, he was the only listener to that tune. That loud, but a low tune filled his ears, his heart beat mixing and almost synchronizing with the steady beat of the music entering his ears, seeping through the door in front of him. The sound had wrapped him in a blanket of wavelengths; each tone,octave change, and frequency change making his body tremble, shaking with utter delight. It sounded like a piano had joined to him, or something in the instrumental family, more sounds accentuating the first few beats. The beginnings of this new song sounded as if the frequencies of the sound where making quick, but not too quick fluctuations consisting of different degrees of high frequencies, giving off the feeling that this particular variation in air pressure have a very emotional 'vibe' to it. He wondered to himself how thankful he was that he had done research into his favorite thing, music, now being able to pick out little things within a vast amount of sound. The sound from behind the door head a sad, yet calming charm to it, The voice that rang in next only accentuating it more, making Harry jump, excitement rising with every word. The tone of the males voice was not ill-treated, obviously, the voice had been worked and trained considerably, but the emerald eyed boy only could listen intently, the song making him flood with an air of emotions.

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain_

_In your brain_

Harry felt like his stomach did a flip, knotting with various emotions, most in which akin to excitement and longing

_And feeling of aggression are just the absence of the love drug in your veins,in your veins_

_love come quickly_

_'cause I feel my self-esteem is caving in_

_it's on the brink_

_love come quickly_

_Because I don't think I can keep this monster in_

_it's in my skin_

The emerald eyed boy felt tears prick his eyes,emotions overwhelming him. The voice sounded so full of sadness. Harry felt compelled to console the male on the other side of the door he was leaning against. He heard a little sniffle, and a shuffling around, he instantly became frantic, not being able to tense for anything as tears welled in his eyes, the music and voice flowing straight to his heart.

_Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine_

_they're morphine_

_Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen_

_rarely seen_

The raven haired boy cast a quick silencing charm on his entire body as he whimpered, a lone tear sliding down his cheek, whimpering and sniffling. The salty bodily mixture running down his cheek, fading away as it spread itself over the tanned face of its maker.

_Love I beg you_

_lift me up into that privileged point of view_

_the world of two_

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he realized who the voice belonged to

_Love don't leave me_

_because I console myself that hallmark cards are true_

_I really do_

He was torn between waltzing into the room, but in his head, it was only half baked from there, he wouldn't know what to do, and staying still. Emotions were so over whelming to him.

_I'm gunning down romance_

_it never did a thing for me_

_but heartache and misery_

The voice cracked, making Harry realize he couldn't just leave his crush for years alone to sing, crying. That beautiful voice about to be consumed by tears, and hic's of air.

_Ain't nothing but a tragedy_

What wold he do though, he knew the boy on the other side hated him, and walking through that door would do what for either of them?

_I'm gunning down romance_

He would regret it if he confessed and the boy went and did an unspeakable thing...

_It never did a thing for me_

_But heartache and misery_

_ain't nothing but a tragedy_

but was the boy singing really _that _low?

_Love don't leave me_

What could he do right now? Risk humiliation? Risk rejection for a voice he fell in love with? But that voice belonged to his crush, but would his crush except this? The cracking of that voice drove him wild, he wanted to cry at the hurt and pain in the voice.

_Take these broken wings_

Harry wanted to feel that body in his arms.

_I'm going to take these broken wings_

The boy trembled against the door, the voice shaking as it sang more words

_And learn to fly_

_and learn to fly away_

He couldn't help himself, he whimpered louder than he should have and straitened, sniffing in a deep breath and blinking a few times, knowing his eyes where probably pink. He refused to wipe the evidence of his sadness away.

_And learn to fly away_

The music was going out, and the whimpers and sniffles where growing back to back coming more quickly after each other, a little more shuffling heard and the sound of a nose being blown was heard, before he whispered with the voice the last few words.

_I'm gunning down romance_

Harry opened the door softly, his eyes cast a bit downwards as he stepped into the lightness of the room, revealing himself. He heard an audible shock as he lifted his gaze to rest on the red nosed-puffy- tear filled eyes of Draco Malfoy, kneeling on his green-clad bed, with a picture in his hands. Draco was visibly shocked, it seeping in slow as Harry smiled at him, his lone-tear stained face on display for the boy on his bed. Advancing fore ward,the last bit of melody faded to silence, Harry moving slowly tword the blonde boy. The only thing heard in the few moments the music had stopped was Harry's footsteps, then the dull creaking of Malfoy's bed as Harry kneeled on it, and a pair of mingling warm mists, identified as breath. He reached his tan hand out and plucked the picture from Draco's shock frozen hands, and in glancing at it, a small smile pulled at the edges of Harry's mouth, a sweet smile now splayed, yet again on the raven haired boys face. It was a picture of Harry and Draco, scowling, obviously torn out of a news paper, the headline reading _**'A rivalry together, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter'**_ In the few seconds Harry had glanced at it, he noticed this, along with the words _**'rivalry' **_scratched out, an x over the _**'A'**_. He leaned on the bed until his mouth was inches away from the blondes ear and finally spoke "You have a beautiful voice." Draco's freeze broke with that, the raven haired boy casting a truth charm wandlessly on the blond in front of him, making said blonde whimper, tears spilling from his eyes. He swung his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly, as he let out a strangled word, a name, "Harry!" sobbing into the chest of the boy whose name he had just said. Harry sighed in loving content, wrapping his arms around the blonde, rubbing his back soothingly. The raven haired boy ran a soothing finger up and down Draco's spine, "Shh, it's alright..." he cooed, the blonde in his arms moving closer to the boy soothing him as the boy whispered again "It'll be okay now, I'm here..." Harry cringed inwardly, it was only a matter of a minute or less until his little charm wore off, but still he continued "Ill always be here..." he chided soothingly, his warm breath tickling the back of Malfoy's neck. The room became silent, the only barely audible noise in the room was Draco's and Harry's breathing, the blondes air catching like a hiccup from time to time. Moments passed and Harry knew his charm would wear off any second, but distracting him from his almost frantic thoughts was Malfoy's arms tightening around his stomach, the boy pressing his face against Harry's belly. The blonde inhaled deeply, cuddling up against his rooms intruder, trying to send a message by pure action, and thankfully Harry picked up on the silent request and did the same as Draco, cuddling, but also hugging tighter to his arms prisoner. All of a sudden Draco stilled, even his chest-signaling that the blonde wasn't breathing-the body in Harry's arms stiffening a bit, arms almost constricting around the emerald eyed boy, he knew his charm had finally wore off and with that thought the body in his arms 'laxed with the sound of breathing to yet again mingle with his captors. Harry sighed contently, only tensing at the words that practically echoed through the room, and that one word broke the long silence "Potter..." he prepared himself for the onslaught of retorts and struggles, bracing himself to take any insult or thrash to come.

¹Life's liquid: Blood, I wanted to be creative instead of using such a rather simple word so I settled on this.


	2. surprising versus

[A\N: This is a Yaoi {MALE x MALE LOVE/SEX} with the pairing of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it is a song inspired fic., and a song fic. The song used is Gunning down romance by Savage Garden, there is use of fluff, there is smut {sex, foreplay, et'cetra.}, There is also coarse language {Swearing}. If you do not like Yaoi or any of the things listed please leave. This story will probably be a three shot, but will be combined after I'm done posting all three, or all chapters, for some time. I will probably be using a new song for each chapter. Also, I can understand your brief confusion with what your about to read, forgive the sloppy put together, please. You might also have to forgive the manic ways I have with science, hence the description usage.]

_Song lyrics [used for written and sung]_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**'Head liner text, you'll see why once you read.'**_

Chapter two:

Okane Ga Nai opening song.

{Hurt, one sided}

_Ikiteku kotowa subarashii_

_[to live is a wounderful thing]_

Harry flinched as Draco repeated his name "Potter..." the boy the blonde spoke of was in fear of what was to come. Malfoy, in a few brief moments had let Harry go, slapped him in that face, yelling and crying. "You idiot! Why the hell are you even here!? Get out!" Harry flinched at the words, staying still "Out! Out! Out!" the boy screeched, but the raven haired boy just kept staring at him, worry written all over his face. The blonde sucked in a ragged breath, tears flowing from his eyes "Its a violation of rules..."

_demo issou saki wa yami nashi_

_[but it seems like there's no end to it]_

he paused, frantically trying to count "Too many- just get out! Out!" Draco was breathing rapidly, more tears staining his face, but he just kept yelling and sobbing.

_Shounen gaku narigatashi_

_[young men just never learn]_

Finally after his throat must have been raw, his eyes had finished searching for his wand, and in grabbing at it with shaky hands, waved it desperately, sending Harry from the blondes room.

_sugu ni susme_

_[quickly move ahead]_

Draco dropped to his knees, he would regret what he had just done, but he felt the early escape and took it, sending the boy he loved to the great hall, clearing his memory of what had just transpired.

_unmei kashikari wa nashi_

_[you can't lend and borrow destinies]_

Harry blinked and looked around the large room, gaining stares as he scratched his head, wondering how he had gotten to the great hall, but in seeing the stares he got, he laughed nervously and walked from the room, aimlessly walking through the castle, trying to think of what he had just been doing.

_seishun koukai ya da shi_

_[I don't want to have any regrets in my youth]_

Harry shook his head roughly, balancing himself on the wall next to him, thinking as hard as he could to remember what he had been doing, but gave up after a few moments and continued walking down the long corridor to his room.

_saishuu heiki wa watashi_

_[I am the ultimate weapon.]_

Once the emerald eyed boy had gotten into his houses common room, he spotted a bunch of first years giggling, talking with his best friend Ron. He sauntered over to the group, grinning at his red headed friend, who blushed. The red-faced boy pushed threw the hoard of girls, waving good bye and mouthing 'later's' and 'sorry's' to them. Once the boy had reached Harry, he smiled "Thank goodness mate, you saved me." the raven haired boy nodded "Yeah, so why where you being practically cornered?" Ron stared at Harry for a moment in silence before shaking his head "Did you forget about that little dance thing for the school tonight?" he shook his head 'no' staring at his friend "even if there was, why would _I_ go? Get mauled? No thanks!" the boys laughed for a few minutes making up probability's at the castle-party, making fun of people as time passed. Just a few minutes turned into an hour of play, until Ron looked at his watch, making Harry gasp in a fresh fit of giggles. "What _is _that ghastly thing!?" Harry chided, doubling over with laughter, making the red head's face turn the color of his hair. He scowled at Harry before mumbling "Its a present..." Harry stood straight gasping "From who!?" he nudged his friend "Already have a new..._friend_?" Ron hung his head with embarrassment "no." Just then a boys booming voice rang through there ears, both looking at there houses portrait-door wide open, a boy peeking inside "Oh roo~oon!" Harry looked wide eyed at Ron, then back at the shadowy figure, mumbling a shocked "No..." but Ron smiled at his friend "Why not, eh?"

_yuku ze_

_[lets go.]_

_yes,yes_

the boy smiled to himself "Be right there Blaise." Harry paled saying loudly "No way!"as his facial expression changed to a smug grin, making Ron blush to the roots of his hair. The emerald eyed boy started singing "Ron and-" but was cut short by an elbow in the side by Ron as he turned to walk away. The red head started humming a little tune making Harry look on with anticipation before his eyes widened, Ron's mouth opening but Harry clasped his hands around the carrot-tops mouth, earning a curious on looking gaze by Ron's date.

_sono te o nigirishimeru no ni mayotten na yo_

_[don't hesitate to hold that hand tightly]_

The raven haired boy pushed his friend out the door, to be met by Ziabani's watchful gaze, a smug smile on his face. Blaise took Ron's hand "Shall we be off?" Ron just nodded, glaring back at the emerald eyed boy, a grin plastered to his features as he waved the two good bye.

_kamisama Ga tokubetsu kureta CHANCE dakara_

_[this is a special chance that god has given us.]_

Just before Harry could walk back into the common room he found himself dressed similar to Ron, in tight fitting black pants, an equally tight bright green silk dress shirt, matching with black dress shoes, not like Ron's comfortable slacks and slightly baggy red dress shirt. He looked up to find himself walking beside Ron and Blaise, his body moving according to Ron's magic. The red head looked smugly at Harry, releasing his magic on his friend, who kept walking with them.

_zettai no ROMANCE_

_[absolute romance...]_

"Well,well.." Ron chimed in "Look who has come to join us!" Blaise smiled, chuckling along with his boy friend "Nice to see your in the partying spirit, Potter." the boy looked at Ron, the two exchanging smiles.

_zettai ni ROMANCE_

_[absolute romance...]_

Harry sighed, thinking it was gonna be hard to snake his way out² of this one, but he just kept walking, the hoards of people in dressy outfits increasing as they walked closer and closer to the music booming out of the great hall.

_yume mireba kanau mono_

_[dream of it and it'll come true]_

Once the three boys had gotten a few feet away where met by Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny as the three girls conversed, and in noticing the three boys whistled, Harry noticing how clingy the three girls where, and how Pansy was almost humping Hermione.

_dekkai no ROMANCE WAY_

_[a huge romance way,]_

Hermione and Ginny giggling and blushing at Pansy's mumbles,the girl herself blushing, all three staring at the three boys. Probably making plots of there fantasies.

_kimi o nosete_

_[carrying you along.]_

Harry had stepped to the side, Smiling at the three woman near the entrance, approaching them as gasps, and sounds of encouragement filled through the party room as Ron and Blaise entered. Harry laughed as the three girls mad faces at him, giggling.

_jissai ni ROMANCE..._

_[an actual romance...]_

Once Harry had fully came to be a few feet in front of the girls Ginny hummed, hermione gazing at him up and down, but hermione was the first to speak "You look fantastic Harry!" Ginny chimed in "Who dressed you!?" but Pansy topped the words of both girls "Blaise did! I know it! He lo~oves his boys in tight cloths! Bloody fantastic job he did!" Hermione quirked an eye brow "Oh?" Ginny cut in immediately "Looks more like my brothers work!" Harry blushed "Merlin, you three are something else tonight." Pansy cackled evily, "You know it!" the red headed girl let out, followed by an accepting nod from Hermione. All of a sudden the three girls nodded at each other, waving to Harry as they walked into the party room.

_jittai ni ROMANCE..._

_[a real romance...]_

Harry sighed, waiting a few moments as he looked himself over, His hair felt played with, and no doubt it was, seeing his appearance. He sighed as he looked at his shirt and how it had the top four buttons unbuttoned, most likely for fashion, or so he hoped,the shirt fitting him just right, with only a small portion being able to be tucked in, his pants felt irritably snug, but he liked it, how the material clung to him.

_kimi dake ni sasageru ai no sube_

_[I offer this way to love only you.]_

Harry sighed once again and straightened, walking through the boors of the party to be met with a few whistles, many lustful stares as well as hollers of excitement and enjoyment. He took them as compliments and strode to a pertruding pillar, the room being transfigured to have several large pillars in the room to be about four feet wide and enough for two people to lean against.

_mou hitori ni shinai_

_[I wont leave you alone anymore.]_

He had heard a few girls chatting over the music about a live performance from a masked man, but Harry didn't pay much attention as the almost cheery song ended, it becoming quiet before the room became dimly lit, the room booming with a loud voice "A main event... One song... One singer..." many people cheered in the large group inhabiting the large room. The tone sounded sad, but was low "One mystery... more..." many women yelled "Secrecy" in unison, but the voice hesitated, continuing swiftly "...of me." a new voice echoed out, an obvious boy appearing in the middle of the stage as the spot light illuminated him, his mask a flow of green and red, hints of yellow and pink, white covering most of the mask, his blonde hair framing the mask. The boy had tight slacks on, a white green and red shirt on that hung open, exposing his chest, The boy walking forward slowly. Many people silently paired off, moving close as some people fled to the surrounding tables provided, the large square the pillars made filled with pairs of dancers. The masked man scanned the crowd as the music started, the couples on the dance floor moving slowly.

²I thought this was some funny, Harry almost being placed in slytherin and all. Irony?


	3. All of my singing

[A\N: This is a Yaoi {MALE x MALE LOVE/SEX} with the pairing of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it is a song inspired fic., and a song fic. The song used is Gunning down romance by Savage Garden, there is use of fluff, there is smut {sex, foreplay, et'cetra.}, There is also coarse language {Swearing}. If you do not like Yaoi or any of the things listed please leave. This story will probably be a three shot, but will be combined after I'm done posting all three, or all chapters, for some time. I will probably be using a new song for each chapter. Also, I can understand your brief confusion with what your about to read, forgive the sloppy put together, please. You might also have to forgive the manic ways I have with science, hence the description usage.]

_Song lyrics [used for written and sung]_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**'Head liner text, you'll see why once you read.'**_

Chapter three

Boku no subete,all of me by Diasuke Ono

{Fluff}

Harry watched the boy on stage with curiosity and interest, the music continuing on freely. The mystery person sat on the edge of the stage with intents of hoping down, his delicate voice chiming in...

_shin to shita machi kado ni namida no kokuin_

_ikiru hodo shirurabi ni kizamareteiku_

_[Under the streetlight on the corner, I sealed it with tears:_

_A rare pain, in which I realized the meaning of life]_

The masked by hoped down from the stage, still singing, walking threw the crowd

_kazoekirenu kanashimi sae_

_kimi to meguriau tame no mono naraba_

_[It sliced through even the sadness_

_I met you by chance, and for that reason...]_

The masked boy almost strutted threw the crowd of sow dancers, glancing at people to his sides, his hands tracing from his cheeks to his collar bone, then landed his eyes on Harry. The emerald eyed boy stared back, watching the boys slow movements threw the crowd.

_yami wo kirisaite kimi wo dakishimete kono mama doko e ikou_

_kokoro no yami nara tomadou koto naku boku ni azukete_

_tsuki no nai yoru mo todokanai omoi mo mou kowagaranaide_

_amai kuchizuke ni hikaru sono egao kimi no ichibu ni naru_

_subete wa DARK AND LIGHT_

_hitotsu ni_

_[I'll cut through the darkness and embrace you... where are you going like this?_

_Without being confused by hearts of darkness, you can lean on me_

_Don't be afraid of the unreacheable thoughts and moonless nights anymore_

_Your sweet lips and bright smile become one_

_Everything is dark and light_

_Put into one]_

The boy had made it close enough for Harry to see his steel eyes trained on him. The boy had slid slyly through a couple at the first line of the verse,by the second line he put both hands on one of his shoulders as he swayed slightly. The third line had the most physical display in the verse, the masked boy had fisted his hands at his chest, thrusting one hand out to reach at the window, the moon shining bright threw it, the fourth line was uttered and the boy making his way threw the crowd touched his lips, a smile spreading the corners of his mouth. The fifth line had the boy turning his head swiftly to the right and left once, the last line being the shortest, his hands both making their way to the back of his neck.

The boys hips swayed back and fourth with each step, emeralds and steel locking onto each other as the music went on, playing its harmonizing melody in sync with the masked boy's movements,

_arifureta fuukei wa shiawase no shirushi_

_ushinatte kizutsuite hajimete shitta_

_[The overflowing scenery is proof of my happiness_

_I knew where being lost and being hurt began]_

The aroura's seeping off the boy dancing spread across the room in seas of colors as the first line entered the air, the second line making him blow air on a boys neck, sliding past multiple men as he circled the boy his breath enchanted, never touching anyone.

_oboeta yume mamoritai hito_

_mayou koto nado mou tamerawanai_

_[You remembered the dream, and the person you wanted to protect_

_Without getting lost now, you can't falter again]_

The boy weaved his way threw more people, turning and walking to the right before he spun ion his heal, blowing his last words at a boy dancing with a girl, only to turn again and move closely to two boys dancing together, turning once again in the direction of Harry.

_ai wo dakishimete kimi ni furesasete kono mama doko e demo_

_mezameta bakari no ichizu na hikari wo kimi ni ageru_

_owaranai yami wo setsunai kako sae_

_mou tozasanaideite_

_koboreta namida mo hajirau shikusa mo boku no subete ni naru_

_kodou wa DARK AND LIGHT_

_hajimaru_

_[I'll embrace my love and wrap you in it - you're going somewhere, but_

_Having just earnestly awakened, the light will lift you_

_Cutting through even the darkness of previous days_

_You're no longer chained down_

_Overflowing and overly shy behaviour will become my all_

_My heart beat is dark and light_

_And breaking free...]_

The boy had advanced quickly to Harry the first three lines, swaying and wrapping his arms around himself, slowly unraveling his arms and looking to the ceiling as his hand rose above his head slowly, quickly retracting to be parallel with his shoulders for the third line. The boy had reached Harry by the fourth line, placing a palm on the wall beside the boy next to Harry, ushering to the boy with the other hand, as he looked Harry up and down. The fifth line Graced the boys lips and he swiveled himself to the other side of Harry, to the boy on the other side of the emerald eyed boy. The masked boy backed away, standing before the three boys leaning against the pillar, turning his head left and right as he spoke the sixth line, bringing his hands over his heart before moving his hands, palms to the celing away from his body as he almost whispered the last line.

_yami wo kirisaite kimi wo dakishimete kono mama doko e ikou_

_kokoro no yami nara tomadou koto naku boku ni azukete_

_[I'll cut through the darkness and embrace you... where are you going like this?_

_Without being confused by hearts of darkness, you can lean on me]_

A couple moved between the masked boy and the three boys, in perfect time for Draco to cut through the pair dressed in dark colors to see the boys again for the first part, one of the boys sneaking from the pillar drew the singers attention, and the masked boy turned to him, uttering the other half of the first line. He approached the boy not to far from the pillar and circled him slowly as he sang the second line, stopping in front of the boy before ushering him on when he continued the song.

_tsuki no nai yoru mo todokanai omoi mo mou kowagaranaide_

_amai kuchizuke ni hikaru sono egao kimi no ichibu ni naru_

_subete wa DARK AND LIGHT_

_ai wo dakishimete kimi ni furesasete kono mama doko e demo_

_mezameta bakari no ichizu na hikari wo kimi ni ageru_

_[Don't be afraid of the unreacheable thoughts and moonless nights anymore_

_Your sweet lips and bright smile become one_

_Everything is dark and light_

_I'll embrace my love and wrap you in it - you're going somewhere, but_

_Having just earnestly awakened, the light will lift you]_

After the singer ushered the boy that was to Harry's left away and tword a very well dressed boy cutting threw the crowd, he had made it to the second line, circling the two boys, one who smiled, the other blushing before the vocalist had slowly made his way back to Harry's pillar, the third line coming to the boys pink lips, his back to the raven haired boy. The last word came to sound in everyone's ears as the unknown boy turned his body and faced head on the boy to Harry's right. Singing the last two lines.

_owaranai yami wo setsunai kako sae _

_mou tozasanaideite_

_koboreta namida mo hajirau shikusa mo _

_boku no subete ni naru_

_kodou wa DARK AND LIGHT_

_hajimaru_

_[Cutting through even the darkness of previous days _

_You're no longer chained down_

_Overflowing and overly shy behaviour will become my all_

_My heart beat is dark and light_

_And breaking free...]_

The masked boy touched the bottom of his mask, wriggling it around slightly as the boy in front of him blushed and slipped around the pillar, the first line of the last verse of the song being sung. The second line was sung with more passion as before as the masked boy placed his palms against the pillar on either side of Harry's head. The boy moved one of his hands and waved his hand palm up slowly as the third line was sung. The boy leaned in tword the boy, slowing down as he sang the second last line, the third last word in Harry's left ear, the last word of the line being said in the boys right ear. The masked boy looked eye to eye with the raven haired boy, Harry's eyes widening as he whispered "Draco....." the masked boy smirked and backed away a bit as he sang the last line, the music continuing on. The emerald eyed boys bottom lip quivered as he opened his mouth to whisper the name again, but by the time he could, he felt a tightening in his chest, his eyes closing as the music faded out.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer in the dimly lit party infested great hall, but was in an unknown room , clattering sounding in his ears as Draco dropped the mask to the floor. He had enough time to whisper the name on his lips once more before...

Cliffhanger! Okay, don't kill me, I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in a while... anyways, the next chapter insures some smutty goodness. (I don't really like writing fluff, even though its cute, it really doesn't get my kicks off...can this even be considered fluff ?) Okay, anyways, the next chapter has no song lyrics! Yay! Right? See you guys/gals later!

Oh, by the way: I'm excepting flames! (I like the flames! They help me lots.) any type of review is welcome, you don't have to... it'd be nice to know what you thought... good or bad... doesn't matter, you'll get a reply back though if you do review.


End file.
